Tears Toward the End
by GentleHero
Summary: When everything else seems to have fallen to the darkness will Aurora have the strength and courage to do what she had planned to do? Can those still fighting bring an end to this war or is there no further hope for anyone?


"There is nothing more you can say to be on this subject." She stood adamantly, unwilling to back down. She certainly shouldn't be expected to either, when it was known that she had in fact been the one who was wronged.

"Miss Charon, please." It was mildly surprising to Aurora that it was not either of the two who had left her on the battlefield who continued the attempts to gain her trust in the new rebellion. The one who spoke had been arguing with her for about an hour and had still been unable to alter any of Aurora's points of view. After all this young boy had not been there during what ought to have been the last fight.

"Enough of this. If you are the only one brave enough to talk to me than I shall be leaving. I did as I was needed to do, your fighters have seen me now and their hope has been refilled. I will take my leave of this place and all of you." She moved away from the chair that she had sat in for the greater part of the afternoon and headed towards the exit of the tent hoping to manage arriving there before anyone else spoke.

"Aurora." The name was spoken softly, almost tenderly. The blonde's feet froze and her entire being tensed. "Don't go." It wasn't much of an argument, and it did not take any more than that. For some reason though she despised everything about him he still managed to prevent her functioning by simply saying a word. As if every fiber of her being belonged to him. It took several minutes for her to shake out of it, long tense moments while the others occupying the 'meeting room' watched with quivering anticipation for her response. Upon giving them some form of movement a collective breath was released from the watchers in the room. Aurora turned around and looked directly into the gorgeous green eyes of the speaker.

"Why should I stay?" Perhaps the question had the simplest answer in the world and yet no one could fathom it in that particular moment.

"Because." The fact that she had responded to that gave them all some hope that she could still be talked into staying. Though none knew that Aurora had already decided she would not play pawn anymore, if they wanted her help this time around she would call the shots. Last time any other had gotten say she had been left alone amidst a battle.

"That is no reason." She turned to go again and no one stopped her before she escaped the tent. Though they did of course follow her out into the open where still many hopeful members of the rebellion waited to see what the Mythical Aurora Charon would do next. She kept her expression guarded, not wanting any to know how much she despised being anywhere near those who could have killed her.

"Aurora" Draco had come quietly out of the tent behind Aurora "can we talk?" The girl looked at him for a minute and then back at those watching before nodding slightly and moving off a little ways into the forest. Draco followed with a warning look to those watching not to attempt to listen in, "You came all this way, why not at least listen?" With a sigh Aurora responded.

"What reason could I possibly have to give anyone that respect, when I do not receive it for myself." She made no expression in particular, nor showed any sign that he was included in those who did not offer her respects she once held. "I have withheld my part of the deal, I showed my face and renewed everyone else's hope. There is no further reason for me to stay, as such leaving and returning to work is perfectly in order. Do you disagree, Draco?" Her case was sound, of course. The only requirement for her coming was that she showed up, no discussions of how long she would stay had been made and as it were time was up.

"No, I do not. However at least listen to me if no one else." His eyes were pleading as he spoke to her.

"Why, Draco? You may have saved me from certain death, but for what reason? This is not the life I desire to live any more. My part has been played and it is up to those willing to fight to win. You are just like every one else, I am a servant in your household. We can never even think about reversing what has happened, nothing can be the same even if one or both of us wanted it to be." Aurora's voice rose in volume slightly as those topics she had tried to avoid had no choice but to be opened. "I was once the perfect girl, at least that is what everyone else has told me. Look at me now, I'm a slave, a prisoner of war. I'm tired of fighting, because I fight every day of my life to simply stay alive. I don't have the strength any longer, I am tired." Turning to the unexplored direction of the forest she began to walk away. There was no further point in humiliating herself with these confessions. Aurora was done fighting, and certainly done with those who had turned their backs on her a year before. Draco watched her go, almost as he had when she had come to him for sanctuary. She was gone, now he knew that for certain and it hurt him.

Some time later he returned to the tent where they had been talking, the look on his face was solemn giving away immediately that Aurora was not going to help. "She left, I can only assume she transported herself back to my home, or she has gone exploring through the forest. The magical abilities that have been taken from her after all the time spent being tortured, I am certain she cannot disaparate." The others looked at him with mildly worried expressions.

"It is getting later, the best course of action we can take is to go out in search of her. I know Aurora, even if she ran she wouldn't be able to get too far away." Harry spoke, taking his wand out and heading towards the exit, others followed. But Draco wasn't fooled, even if she couldn't travel Aurora Charon would always find away. Once everyone had left the tent he walked calmly out and into the darkening forest where he had last seen her. Sure enough she was a little bit further in the forest waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, Draco." The sly smile on her features was nostalgic for Draco, a small reminder of the simpler times before this dark time. "Under normal circumstances you'd have followed right away, remember?" The quickest of winks flashed on one bright eye before the smile faded. "In any case, I thought some on what you suggested, and I will listen to those who wish to talk. So long as this idea I've had building gets some consideration." Draco nodded and sent up a signal that he'd found her. The pair returned to the camp and settled back into the tent waiting for everyone else.

"Aurora?" The subject sat in a chair completely poised and ready to listen. "Even though all you were asked to do was to come in and show the others that there is still hope in this world. But, if you could perhaps..." Harry trailed off, it wasn't going to be easy suggesting what they had thought of to her. After what had happened with her the first time a battle came about, who would want to be the one to tell her that everything would go better if she would stand with them when the time came again.

"Harry," Draco cut in, knowing full well what was about to be suggested. "Let me." Harry sighed with relief. "Aura, they want you to stay and fight." The girl's expression did not change at all, she simply remained still. "It would empower the other members to give all they have if the legend you have become is by their side. Now, we know this isn't something you're going to want to do, or something you are even likely to consider. However before you storm away again, I think there may be a way to make it work. If you would be willing to hear me out." There were a few minutes of tense silence as the inhabitants of the tent watched with anticipation for Aurora to answer.

"Before you do, Draco, let me make my own suggestions." She looked at each person in the room, not afraid to look anyone in the eye. Sitting there so poised she looked much like she used to, the same spark that Draco had fallen in love with shone through her eyes. "I have a lot of time to think since the last attempt to end it all, and in that time at least in the time I was prisoner at Voldemort's camp I learned something valuable to this operation. Given the circumstances I never thought I'd have reason to use it, as I have long since expected to be dead. In any case I learned that no matter how many times I refused Voldemort continued to ask me to join his fight, I was never hurt enough to cause permanent damage. He wanted still to perform that binding ceremony." Draco's eyes widened, as he had already undergone the ritual and knew what she would be risking. "He wants my power and he can't win without another powerful backer, that is why he made Draco his heir and is searching for a suitable female companion for a young prince. Unless mistaken" She looked to Rachelle, who nodded. "I still fit that category. I already gave my life up to bring this monster down. I honestly believe this is the only way. Draco and I will be able to control his power, it will take more than one person to block him off but if it were the two of us we could have no problem. Then you come in and take him out." She stood up and stared directly at Dumbledore. "This time if you run, I will kill you. No more chances its the end. You run he wins and I fight with him. You do as should have been done and he will never come back. Once he is killed we will bind his powers and destroy it."

"We couldn't" Harry said, clearly frightened at the prospect of losing Aurora again.

"You left me there once, Harry, what other chance could you possibly ask for other than me being here willing to help you." Draco fought back the smile that wanted to light his face, he had once been certain she was lost to him yet here she was offering to marry him. For the cause as it may be, it still meant at least in public they would be as they were. "Don't get carried away with dreams, boys." Aurora shook her head. "I don't know what I hate more right now, but I know this must end soon." Her idea outshone any that the others had, they agreed on it and sent them all back to their respective places, but not before Aurora agreed to make a speech to the waiting persons.

"Friends, there will be a fight and we will all be a part of it, together. Do not let what stories you have heard turn your faith. I was left to die on the first battle field, but this time it will be the end. No more war, we can our peace so long as we give what we have to do so." She smiled reassuringly at those young frightened faces before returning to Draco's manor. Rachelle had gone to her own home to fetch a few dresses for Aurora to try on, Ann was going to help her clean all while Draco went to The Dark Lord and told him of her change of heart. The story followed, as she watched the life she'd given up to grew cold with her choice and wished to relent. As Rachelle had begun to join Draco so often and with such affection in her eyes, it pushed Aurora to a point where she wanted it all back. She had chosen wrong the first time and was lucky that Voldemort wanted her to have a second chance. A few hours later Draco returned with news.

"He'll see her. He is thrilled she changed her mind, and I got praised since it was my suggestion she would crumble under the pressure of being a servant."

"Ann will be coming, Aura wants her to be her personal maid after this is over." Rachelle spoke, just as Ann was coming out from Aurora's old room. "Is she almost ready?" Ann nodded and looked up the stair case, the other two followed suit and sure enough there stood Aurora. She looked like a princess, her hair spun into a subtle updo and her hands folded neatly in front of her body. "Beautiful." Rachelle said, with a smile. She was only a little upset by the loss of a chance with Draco, after all when they had all been in school she was among those who believed Draco and Aurora were soul mates. Aurora came down the stairs and stopped right by Draco, smirking at his dropped jaw, and taking the liberty to close it for him. Shaking his head he offered her an arm and all four traveled together to the meeting area. It was the same room Aurora had grown used to seeing when she was to be tortured, but this time it was different, when she entered everyone bowed. Her parents stood with the Malfoys looking proud as peacocks with their child.

"I have been told you have something to say, Miss Charon." Voldemort said cooly from his throne. Aurora noticed the twitch of a smile on his thin lips, but remained as she was. Before speaking she walked forward closer to the throne and fell on her knees, the dress she wore billowing around her, bowing her head she pleaded.

"I do. I was incorrect, you are the greatest wizard that has ever live. I was young and swayed to the fool's perspective. I am certain it is late now to accept your offer if it even still exists. But Master, if you would accept me I would be honored above measure to follow through in the ceremony you request of us, and to be your heir's betrothed." There were some murmurs in the watching crowd but it was clear Voldemort only heard the newest subject playing into his hand. The Dark Lord stood and approached Aurora, who remained perfectly still waiting respectfully for the answer.

"Child, you stayed so firm against torture and yet it appears being a slave to your own kind was enough to bring you back to us." Reaching a hand down to help her up, he waved an arm to those watching. "Aurora Charon is to be regarded as my daughter now, we will do the ritual, and they will marry tomorrow." Voldemort led Aurora back to Draco, who responded as expected and took her into his embrace. Both 'heirs' appeared happy and Aurora's plan was settled perfectly into motion.

***

The time until the joined ceremonies went by in a flash, the preparations were simple in the most complex sort of ways. Robes for everyone involved were ordered to be made immediately and when the time came the couple was separated. Draco went off somewhere to settle his nerves, though none, save a certain few, knew to where he had journeyed. Draco had in fact gone to visit the rebel camp and inform them that things were in motion. Harry watched Draco depart with a rather heavy heart as he knew the other wizard went to marry a witch like no other.

"All Voldemort's followers were gathered in the garden outside Draco's home, even though there was a dark aspect to this celebration Aurora had insisted that she get a least parts of the wedding she'd always wanted. It wasn't hard to get those involved to agree, Draco had resumed being wrapped around her finger, and even the dark lord was quickly following suit. Aurora knew how to work a man's mind, that was a skill that could not be lost. Draco stood with his parents waiting for the bride's arrival. Music was playing softly and all guests were waiting with excitement to see exactly what was coming from this experience. Before too long Ann and Rachelle entered the garden in matching green and silver dresses, they were followed by a veiled woman in a white gown. Draco's breath caught as he turned to see her advancing toward the main group. Voldemort stood with an ugly smile as he watched, this was after all the perfect ending to his plan. The wedding ceremony was perfect in every way, Aurora and Draco were bound by laws of old magic in an breakable ceremony and when that was over Voldemort stepped forward and clasped the bound hands of Aurora and Draco and began to recite the next part of the ritual.

"unire i nostri poteri, unire i nostri cuori, Facciamo girare il mondo fianco a fianco." His voice was a whisper thus the words came out in a hiss. Much like the voice of a snake did he speak. From within each body rose a different colored light, Voldemort's was blood red, Draco's green and Aurora's was shockingly white. The brightest of all, and by far purer than any other. She had maintained her innocence even though it all, nothing it appeared was able to taint Aurora Charon's soul.

"Siamo" Draco added, as the lights combined between the three bodies.

"Unito" Voldemort spoke, the colors bleeding into one another before breaking apart into three balls of mixed color.

"Eternamente" As Aurora added the final phrase the powers were returned to each and magic flowed through their veins. A new power that pulsed with strength, their magics combined added such force Aurora was almost astounded by it. Voldemort released their hands and the bindings from the wedding ceremony faded, yet Draco and Aurora did not release their hands. Instead they waited for everyone to be distracted by the speech their 'master' was certain to make. Ann and Rachelle had faded into the shadows and were busy removing the wards that had been placed around. As predicted the Dark Lord began to speak of the time that was coming, the time where they would rule without resistance. For now they had combined the power's required, to rule without problem. Aurora and Draco looked at each other, and with the slightest of nods returned their gaze to Voldemort, they felt the surge of power as they began to haul back their own magic mixed with his own from his body. Pulling it into their fingers taking control of all the magic so he had none. As the wards faded around them several popping sounds were heard followed by the appearance of the resistance. Voldemort pulled his wand to fight back but found there was little he could do for his magic seemed to be gone.

"You should have known better, Master" Aurora said, releasing Draco's hands. Pointing a manicured finger at the Dark Lord she forced him to his knees. "Your power is mine now, not the way you had planned is it, oh great and powerful Riddle." Aurora's gaze was dark. "See they may have left me to die but you tortured me, you killed every ounce of who I was. They brought me back." Draco moved to stand behind her, his wand out and pointed directly at Tom Riddle's throat, his other arm wrapped around Aurora's waist ready to throw her out of the way of any dark spells. "You're going to lose this time, Tom. Your time is over, I'm taking back what is mine." Aurora's hand twisted and the power she was taking glimmered as it entered her body. Harry and Dumbledore appeared and stood watching what was occurring.

"You don't think..." Harry asked his long time mentor.

"She is capable, yes. There was always some concern she would become what he had." It was not hard to believe as all eyes were on Aurora as she began to drain the life from the once great evil wizard. "Miss Charon" Dumbledore said, moving forward "You've done your part. He is weakened." Aurora looked up, her eyes pitch black a side effect of the darkness she was taking into her body.

"You are being corrupted, Aura." Draco whispered gently to her. "Cease, don't ruin yourself for this. As angry as you have become, let it go Aura. For me, so we can have a life." The girls eyes flickered back to normal for one moment before she hissed. Draco went flying backwards, landing unharmed but far enough away that he could not reach her easily again.

"I have always been told what to do. I can have all the revenge I've craved now. No more loneliness, when those I loved left me stranded. I'm in control now, of all of this, of all of you." Voldemort slumped to the ground, still breathing but only barely. Aurora finally released her grip on the man, striding slowly forward glaring at Dumbledore. "You hurt me too, Albus, you left me to die at the hands of that poor wizard there. Who can stop me from doing the same to you, Dumbledore. Or to little Harry Potter, such a sad little boy watching the woman he loved standing here married. Poor Potter, whatever will you do about it? Kill Draco? Tsk Tsk, that would leave me with all of the powers. On second thought, perhaps you should." Harry found himself moving toward Draco, as the blonde boy advanced at him. She was going to force them to fight, and Draco was certain to win with bits of her power and Voldemort's.

"Stop this!" Ann shouted to her friend, she and Rachelle had, with the help of a few others apprehended the Death Eater's who had been there for the celebration. She now stood in shock as Aurora's soul was destroyed. "Please Aurora, remember who you are!"

"You can kill me after we have done what we came here to do. After what we did to you, I deserve that death." Dumbledore spoke, his voice was honest and nothing more. He was not intending to live out this war, for all of the crimes he had committed in goodness' name time for punishment had come. "Let Harry do his job, then kill me and end your revenge." As they had been talking the dark lord mustered up energy and stood.

"I am not that easy to kill, child. So long as my power lives so do I." Aurora turned to him.

"Then it will die. As it has already begun too. You forget, the evil within you needs a soul as evil as your own to survive, instead it inhabits me, and until I commit the crimes that stain my soul it cannot live here. You are dying, Voldemort, it is the end." Harry found himself in control again and he turned wand ready for Voldemort. "Instead an innocent must stain his own life to end what you have done. How is that fair, why lose so many lives in one night?" Draco ran to Dumbledore.

"What does she mean?" He asked, afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

"The powers will kill her unless she gives into them, or dispels them from her body before Tom is killed." Draco's eyes flashed, a mixture of concern and understanding in his eyes. Meanwhile Harry looked to Dumbledore for instructions as he also knew what this would do to Aurora and he wasn't certain that would be possible for him to cause her death. "Do as instructed, it has to end." Aurora remained silent, a twisted sneer on her lips as she stared down Voldemort.

"You're going to kill yourself to finish this." The only response she gave to the evil man's question was the smallest of nods. "The one way to be sure. I should have listened when they told me you were smarter than any other student to walk the halls of Hogwarts. Smarter even than I was at your age. Impressive, Miss Charon. Very impressive." Draco understood, she knew there was no other way to bind the powers of Voldemort except in a dying body, regrettably they could not remain in his own form for then he would be too strong to kill. So she was sacrificing herself for it all.

"Do it Harry." She spoke, her voice gentle and familiar. "Please end this before I do more than I desire to." It was that very plea that shook Harry, had the same effect on Draco. Harry pointed his wand, the hand holding it did not shake at all as he muttered the curse. Only shock registered on any face as the green jet shot straight into the Dark Lords body sending him crumbling to the ground. With a happy sigh Aurora fell slowly black magic swirling around her, Draco raced forward to lower her gently on the ground. Not seeing any reason to cause her more harm than already had been.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have found another way around it." Draco whispered.

"Had to be, I've been in hell so long at least now I wont hurt anymore." She smiled fondly at him, her eyes returning to their normal color. "The powers draw is lessening, no one else could have withstood the corruption, Draco. You know that." Dumbledore stood over them, as did Harry, Ann, and Rachelle. While the other members of the resistance kept watch over the captured death eaters.

"There is still a way, Miss Charon." Dumbledore spoke, kneeling beside her speaking kindly with that old twinkle in his eyes. "Give me the powers, you need not die." Many gasps from the watching crowd rose as Dumbledore spoke. "I promised you you could end my life, Aurora, I will see that through and your soul will not be scarred from it." The girls body was shaking as the power rushing through her began to rip her life away, but it was still noticeable that she was shaking her head in a fashion that said no.

"I am ready to go." She whispered. "You will understand." Draco shook his head and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

"Do something." They didn't have long and it was plainly clear that Aurora was fading fast. Everyone in the little circle around the blonde girl wanted her to be saved, she had won this for everyone.

"I can't simply take her powers without permission." Dumbledore said, running a hand over her hair.

"What if I extracted Voldemort's powers from within her? I've already sinned, I could survive it and so would she. Right?" Draco asked looking over his wife's form.

"Correct, but the power belongs to her as well It would not take much for her to bring them back within her." No matter the consequences at this point Draco wasn't willing to let er die so young before any chance for a better life could be had. He put his hand over her heart and concentrated the black magic around her took the bate and flew eagerly to his hand. His body was a perfect home for it if it wanted to survive.

"What are you doing?" Aurora shouted as her strength returned. "Why risk it?" She sat up and placed a hand on Draco's cheek.

"I love you, Aura. I wish I had told you earlier." She smiled at him.

"I knew. You gave me my own room, left me alone. The servants in your home treated me as a mistress not the same as they treated each other. You couldn't let Voldemort kill me, you were crying when you realised what you had done a year ago. I knew, Draco. I wanted to hide from it and for that I am so sorry." Draco was shaking as the Dark magic took control. "It is too risky keeping his powers. They have to be contained, killed. You won't die from them, that is why I took them, I knew you wouldn't. That one sin you have, smallest taint, means you have the potential for them to corrupt you. I was completely pure." While they were talking Dumbledore had stood and moved away from the group, every-one's attention was elsewhere so no one saw him syphon the powers from Draco's body. No one was watching when the wave of evil over took him and sent him falling to the ground.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said, noticing his mentors collapse. "Why?" Aurora stood and walked to the old man's side.

"He feels remorse for what was put on us all. This is what he wants to do for our sakes, so none of us must live with any further burden from Voldemort. Professor, I forgave you so long ago I just could not accept that I would ever do that. You gave me back my life by bringing Draco over to the correct side. As soon as I knew he was not evil I knew you understood.

"You gave everything." Dumbledore's voice was weak as the magic stole his life from him. Not that he had never committed any sin, but all he had ever done was for the light of good and that outweighed any black magic.

"You are indeed the hero, we were told you were. Thank you Dumbledore, for absolutely all you have done in our names." Draco moved into place behind Aurora as she spoke to the dying man and placed a gentle hand on her hip. She gave him a small smile, and leaned into him.

"Goodbye." Harry whispered, clasping Dumbledore's hand close. "We wont forget what you've given us." Aurora smiled comfortingly at him as well. Dumbledore shook as he gave his last breath, the darkness swirling around him turned a murky grey and faded into the air. The garden held two bodies, those who had always opposed one another died together. The same cause of their deaths, in the end it hadn't mattered who was on which side. The final fight was a massacre, easily executed all because of one small voice.

"I did what I had to, I will never regret that." Aurora Malfoy said to the press when they confronted her about what her plan had done. Harry had taken control of the ministry before it fell to pieces, and had instilled Draco as a . Minister until the time an actual election could be held and the community could pick what they desired to do. Ann found her family, they had moved away in hopes to last through the war. She had never been happier that life was simple again. Rachelle, decided to be a writer, telling the story from her perspective through the last two years. While Aurora regained control of her own life and took over as head of the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry. After all, who better than the witch who had with only a few words brought the Dark Lord down.


End file.
